thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141223052818/@comment-24796133-20141224210617
Brok We're less than half a mile from the city when I hear the first explosions, followed rapidly by blazing fire balls in the sky above the metropolis. I look at Hawk but his face shows no reaction. What is wrong with him? I brush it off and race to the metropolis, Hawk transforming into a kestrel and flying ahead. I get there within a few minutes, storming through the gates and into a warzone. Fires are burning in the buildings and the streets are littered with bodies. There is heavy fighting in the square nearby, and a rush towards it. What I see shocks me. Droki, almost a hundred of them, slaughtering the inhabitants. A force is fighting back though, a mixture of all different races, more fighting for survival than a purpose. I draw my Khopesh, my skin turning to the same metal it is made of, and rush into battle. The first Droki i stab at goes down immediately. Strange, they were much harder to kill in the Tenarbys. Maybe it's the light. Still, I start to cut through them. I duck under their sweeping arms and cut off as many shadow limbs as I can. A flaming Droki suddenly falls right in front of me. Then another, and another. I try to track the source of the fireballs but they seem to be spawning out of midair. What catches my eye beyond that is the creature fighting off about five Droki at once. A werewolf. Wulfrum! I rush over to him and plough into the Droki trying to attack him from behind, cutting off two heads at once. More try to surround me but I cut through all in my area, covering my friend. Near to us is another fighter, a young woman with some sort of energy whip. I don't have to time to look properly in all the fighting. Wulfrum is suddenly in human form again and grabs my attention, pointing across the square. I follow his finger and see the enemy. Malakai, or Obitus, whatever it is, is here. We make for it, pushing away anyone in our path. I see Obitus's smile as I get closer, and my anger burns inside. He sees me one second before I barrel into him with all my strength, sending us both tumbling. Wulfum cuts through the Droki trying to swarm us as Obitus and I rise to our feet. Obitus The badger is finally here, and he made quite the entrance. I see the relic on his hand. 'You have something that belongs to me.' I say to him calmly. He notices the five bangles around my forearm and I smile at him. 'For my collection, one more to complete the set.' He gives no reply but rather charges at me. I form a sword from shadows and smash his blade away, then elbow him in the face. He is hardly phased and strikes again, and again, each time I parry him. This is child's play. When I become bored I grab his blade and rip it from his grasp, throwing it to the side, then I punch him square in the chest, sending him backwards. He gets up quickly and takes a second to study me. Then he starts to move in a circle. I move with him, turning my back to the battle raging in the square. 'That relic is mine, and I will take pleasure in taking it from your corpse, however much you intrigue me. How is it that you have dark lightining?' The badger gives no reply, showing no reaction. He knows how to play the puzzle game. 'Silent and arrogant in defeat. How noble of you.' This time the badger reacts, only with a grin. 'You are the arrogant one.' He says simply. So he will talk, perhaps I can... PAIN Brok The katana drives straight through Obitus' chest as I watch Wulfrum shove it through the flesh. Obitus grunts and falls to his knees, the Katana still stuck in him. Wulfrum takes a couple of steps back and gives me a triumphant look. I look at Obitus expecting him to fall at any second, but instead he grins as he looks up. Something is wrong. I take one look at Wulfrum but he turns to look at the sky. The object comes by in a flash, stricking Wulfrum and bashing straight into me, sending me flying back. The object flies back and transforms midair into a figure who lands right next to Wulfrum, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him agianst the wall. I see the figure's face. Hawk. 'Hawk what are you doing??' I shout at him. He turns to me and smiles widly, his eyes totally black, darkness flowing around him. That is not Hawk. He throws a knife straight at my chest, putting me on my back again. I rip the knife out and look back at him. He punches Wulfrum back and kicks him in the chest, sending him staggering, then throws a knife straight into his throat. I'm frozen on the spot. Wulfrum drops to his knees and Hawk drives his scimitar through Wulfrum's heart, quickly pulling it and the knife out again, as I watch my friend fall to the ground, dead. The shock holds onto me for a few seconds as Hawk helps Obitus to his feet, the katana now gone from Obitus's chest. The shock finally lifts and anger fills ever crevice of my being, so strong it numbs my body. I can feel my viens surge with the dark lightining as Hawk faces me, his eyes fixed on my ring.